<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tunes by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523401">Tunes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New tunes, on purpose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tunes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For 31 Days, July 21/And the Ass Saw the Angel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Absolutely out of the blue, Holt found himself holding a CD case with music blaring. Good music. Really, really <i>good</i> music! </p>
<p>'Thought you might like this. New album from one of Clawdeen's favorite groups. Last track might skip, one of Clawdeen's brothers got ahold of it.' </p>
<p>Well that... was actually thoughtful. Of both Clawdeen and Jackson. And the former? Sure, but the latter? </p>
<p>A day had come that Holt hadn't expected. A good day. A rocking day. Actually a rocking evening and he was going to have to see about getting his hands on an entire discography... </p>
<p>But first-- </p>
<p>'Thanks.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>